


Walk the Walk

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: MiraculousFluffMonth 2017 [26]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Multi, Mutual Pining, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Ladybug visits with Adrien under an umbrella to discuss their relationship.





	Walk the Walk

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to Talk the Talk, and it will definitely make more sense if you’ve read that one (and We Don't Have to Choose Just One) first. It is also the Miraculous Fluff Month's Aug 26 prompt, umbrella.

Adrien ducked out the second-floor side door, popping up his umbrella the moment he stepped into the damp evening air.  Ladybug had texted, asking to stop by tonight.  He was pretty sure he knew why.  It had been roughly a week and a half since he, well, Chat Noir and Ladybug decided to start a new relationship, one that could possibly include Marinette and Adrien.  He'd gone to Marinette's a few  days ago as Chat, to feel out her thoughts on the subject.  He smiled, his chest tight with happiness.  It had gone so much better than he'd expected.  Chat Noir was now in an it's complicated with Ladybug  **and** Marinette, and he was beyond giddy.  Granted, he'd hat to squelch more than one moment of spiraling worry that he wasn't enough to make either of them happy, that they'd both leave him in the end.  He'd probably have to bring that up with them at some point.

He'd been hanging out with Marinette more and more of late.  At first it was with their best friends.  Then it was an excuse for when their best friends were being antisocial make-out machines.  But recently, the teasing and touching had gone from sweet and platonic to flirty and suggestive.  He'd been afraid he was misreading something, because things between Chat and Marinette had a fairly similar flavor, albeit with some obvious differences.  

If Ladybug was ready to add Adrien to the picture, he'd be more than happy to oblige.

He shivered, half from anticipation, and half from the damp cool breeze that sneaked under his umbrella.  He would have rather met Ladybug in his room, like usual, but Nathalie was having his carpets shampooed.  In addition to being a disorganized mess, with loud fans circulating the air, people were still coming in and out, even at seven in the evening.

He caught the familiar zip of Ladybug's yo-yo, and a moment later she was standing under his umbrella with him.  "Hey," he said, smiling shyly.  Her pigtails drooped and dripped.  "Hold this?"  He offered her the umbrella, startled to find that transferring it to her hand felt both familiar and heavy with importance.  His hands both free, he untucked a pile of folded fabric from under his arm.  Draping one over his shoulder for the moment, he vigorously flapped the white bath sheet open and wrapped it around her.  When her hand came up to hold the ends together at her neck, he smiled and unfolded the large fleece blanket he'd also brought.  She got cold in this weather, something he'd seen more as Chat than Adrien.  Holding one end of the blanket around himself, he quickly brought the other end around her, pulling her close when he grabbed both ends and the umbrella in one hand.

"Better?" he asked.

Grinning up at him, she nodded.  "This is nice."  She snuggled closer.  "I've always loved the rain, but I get so cold when I'm out in it as Ladybug."  She looked up at the umbrella.  "This is the best way to enjoy the rain."

"I'm sorry we have to meet this way, but I'm really glad you came."  He carefully wrapped his arm around her shoulders, between the towel and the blanket.

"Yeah… well, I needed to talk to you and it's kind of important."  She looked away.  

"Oh.  Should I be worried?" he asked, not bothering to feign it.  She knew him too well.  She'd been stopping by for random visits for almost as long as Chat had been visiting Marinette.  Both girls were ridiculously good at the same videogames, using a lot of the same options and having similar play styles.  Even if they didn't date each other, he hoped Marinette and Ladybug could become good friends in this relationship.

Ladybug shook her head.  "No, but… it's kind of awkward.  If you could wait until I explain to ask questions, I think it would help."

He nodded.  "I can do that."

"Chat and I have decided to start dating each other," she explained, in the same serious voice she'd used in that conversation.  "But there's a cat-ch."  A grin briefly flicked across her face.  "Chat and I are both polyamorous.  That means that he's in love with me  **and** this girl named Marinette."

Adrien nodded, hoping to make this easier on her, especially now that he'd been on the proposing side of the conversation.  "I know Marinette.  She's really nice."   For some reason that pleased his Lady.

"Yeah.  Well, he's going to date both me and Marinette.  And  **I** would like to date you, in addition to him."  She let out a slow breath.  "I know this might make me sound like I'm greedy or fickle, or like I just can't decide.  And I know some people worry that their poly partner is just dating them until something better comes along, but I promise you, Adrien, that's  **not** the case."  She looked up at him, her blue eyes wide, searching his face.  "I really love Chat, but that's… it's kind of new.  I've been in love with you for longer.  And there's no way to choose between you because there's no real comparison."  She paused, worrying her lip between her teeth.  "I'm sorry.  I know I'm not explaining this very well."

He gave her a gentle squeeze.  "Not at all," he insisted.  "You're explaining just fine.  I do understand, honest."  This was still new enough to him that his bashful smile was fully genuine.  "I've… I've recently come to the realization that I'm poly, too."  He felt oddly free, yet terrified.  "You're the first person I've told, actually."

"Oh."  The word was more of a sigh.  She beamed at him.  "You're doing wonderfully."  She giggled.  "I think I screamed into a pillow after I came out to my best friend."

"The night is still young," he reminded her.  "Plenty of time for screaming after you go."  That brought a full laugh out of her.  It was beautiful.  "I've been in love with you for a while," he admitted.  "But I didn't really think I stood a chance with you, so I was fine being friends."

She kissed him on the cheek, her speed and poor aim telling him it was an impulsive action.  "Is there someone else for you, too, then?" she asked.

He nodded.  "It's Marinette.  The same girl Chat's dating."  He grinned.  "I can't fault him for his taste in women, that's for sure." 

"Oh!"  Her cheeks went pink, and he wasn't sure if he liked making her blush better when he was Adrien or Chat.  "Uhm… do you… do you think she might be willing to join our… I guess it's a poly square… or maybe a circle?"

He didn't want to risk coming off cocky, even though he'd been fully assured by Marinette herself on this front.  "I think she might be open to it.  I can talk to her."

"Yes!"  Ladybug coughed into her towel.  "Uhm.  I mean, yes.  Please do that.

**Author's Note:**

> 30 minute speed write.
> 
> There will be one final story in this series for ML Fluff Month (tomorrow).
> 
> Special note to my poly readers: There are a lot of variations in polyamorous relationships and it’s my goal to be respectful of those while avoiding common mythrepresentations. If something in any part of this series feels off or wrong from a poly-perspective, please let me know so I can address it.
> 
> I'm also over on tumblr, so feel free to stop by and visit if you'd like. My content is multi-fandom, with a lot of ML. http://freedom-shamrock.tumblr.com


End file.
